mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Cornet
Carl Zvi de Cornet lives in the Cornet Castle with his daughter, Lili Cornet, and wife, Eliza Cornet. His sister, Alexandra, used to live with Carl's family until she took some money from them and now lives in her own estate. Info Carl was born in Ramla, in Israel, Middle East, and he came with his grandmother to France when Carl was young. Unexpectedly, his parents are unknown (it is rumoured they were both killed by his grandmother), and so he came to France with his grandma, Cornelia Cornet, and cousin, Victor Cornet. He is the father of the spoiled psycho brat, Lili Cornet. Back in the 1990's, young Cornet became best friends with Gregory McCain after he saved the future CEO from a car crash. He started off as a good person, fighting against his grandmother Cornelia, but, due to a harsh childhood and bad parenting, he envied Gregory, and often tried to find out his secrets. Their relationship crumbled, and Carl was set on the road to evil. He would use and abuse people with manipulating strategies, just as his grandma would do, until one day he decided to murder his grandmother. He later found out Gregory's secret, and his envy got the better of him at the level that he also wanted to kill McCain. He used a Spys' member, Benjamin Price to assist him in his task. Price killed all of Greg's staff when he attempted to murder the latter. Later ordering Benjamin to look over everything, Carl sent him to setup a meteor-rock bomb on the roof of the McCain mansion. Just when McCain himself was about to confront Carl, Price's bomb on top of the McCain mansion caused a nasty explosion which destroyed all of McCain's weapons and priceless objects he owned. Greg was then severely beaten up by both, Carl and Price, but the police came on the scene at the right moment before Gregory would be killed, making the spy and Cornet escaping the scene at the last moment. Their rivalry still exists today, but it is known that it is not in interest of Carl to kill Gregory and finish the job. Mostly due to all the other things he needs to work on. It is unknown if he will ever finish the job of killing McCain, nor if the latter will try to pursue him or arrest him anytime soon. Due to the circumstances and Cornet's vicious wealth compared to the McCain's, Gregory will probably never try to mess with a Cornet again. Tekken info Mr. Cornet is only a mentioned character in the Tekken series. He is Lili's father and a wealthy oil magnate, living in France. But he is also a cold-hearted pacifist, and was really encouraging and excited when his daughter decided to compete in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Furthermore, he was the orchestrator of her becoming a vicious beast back in high school, bullying and wanting to kill anyone who stood in her way. Trivia *Carl was known to goat Lili Cornet into becoming a brutal sadist, making her bully and threaten to kill Rarity, Fredo Buttowski, Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon or anyone that came in contact with them, along with her very own gang consisting of Finn Mertens, Pinkie Pie, Wendy Corduroy, Cuddles, Peter Gordon and Moose Sadler. *Carl joined the Dixmor Project when he was 27. *Carl is also known to share a rivalry with his cousin, Victor, reasons being due to Victor sucking up to Lili everytime he sees her. *He shares the same human character model as Joseph Fernandez. Gallery Carl_old_grapichs.png|A bad graphiced Carl. Carl_Cornet.jpg|Sims 1 indeed had bad graphics for Carl. Carl_gif.gif|Carl movin' his head. Carl_lookin'.png|Carl's snob and snug face. Category:Characters Category:Jewish Category:Rich People Category:Cornets Category:Filled with Evil Category:Sadists Category:Project Associates Category:Bullies Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Capitalists Category:Tekken Category:Fathers Category:Company Owners Category:Needs editing Category:Democrats